TOGETHER FOREVER
by pokemon wars 22
Summary: Ash and May are traveling through Kalos, but there's a serial killer on the loose! Also, they seem to be getting closer every day... Rated T for curses and blood.
1. Chapter 1

TOGETHER FOREVER Hey everyone, pokemon wars 22 here. I wanted to say that this is my first fanfiction so please tell me my flaws. Also, remember to review my story. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon

CHAPTER 1

It was a beautiful sunny day in the Kanto region, more specifically Pallet Town were a certain young man was eating breakfast. Ash Ketchum was chomping down a pile of pancakes, not because he was glutton(although he ate a lot still), but because today was the day he would begin yet again another Pokemon journey, which was far off in the region of Kalos. Ash was going to ask a certain girl to accompany him on his new journey. " Ash Ketchum, if you don't hurry up you'll miss the plane and you don't have your backpack ready!" " Don't worry mom, I already know what to take on my journey." Ash said, finishing the last of his pancakes and running upstairs. Ash decided to bring one potion, ten pokeballs, his Xtranserver, an Oran berry, a full heal, and the half of his treasured Terracotta ribbon.

" Pika Pi, chuuuu!(Hey Ash, what about me!) Pikachu said, jumping on Ash's shoulder and giving him a small electric shock. " Ha ha ha, don't worry Pikachu, I could never forget you buddy." Ash said, patting Pikachu on the head. "Chaaaa, Pika!(Yeah, you better!)" " Ash, we have to leave now if we want to make it on time." Delia called to Ash from downstairs. " Coming mom." Ash called back. Then turning to Pikachu he said " Are you ready buddy?" " Pikachuu!(Yeah I'm ready!)" The two friends ran downstairs, caught up with Delia who was entering the car, and got in with her. " Do you have everything you need, Ash?" Delia asked. " Yeah mom, don't worry, I'm sixteen years old." Ash responded to his mom. " I know, but to me you'll always be my little boy." The rest of the trip was silent as Delia drove towards the airport in Viridian City. Forty minutes later, they arrived at the airport where Ash had his bags x-rayed and turned around and said "Bye mom, I'll see you later." "Remember to call me when you get to Hoenn. I'll miss you so much." "Mom, don't worry I can take care of myself." " I know you can, but Pikachu, can you take care of Ash for me?" "Pikachu, Pika( Don't worry, I always have.) " Well, people are already starting to board my flight, come on Pikachu." " Pika-chuuu!( Let's show them what we're made of!) The two partners grabbed their bags and ran towards their flight.

Once inside and when the plane was in the air, Ash put on the entertainment system where a live champion battle was taking place. It was Cynthia, who was facing a trainer from Cherrygrove City. Both were down to their last Pokemon, Cynthia, her Garchomp, the trainer, his Feraligator. " Garchomp, use Dragon Rush!" " Feraligator, counter with Ice Beam!" " Garchomp, stop your attack and use Flamethrower!" Both attacks intercepted, with Garchomp's Flamethrower being more powerful because of type advantage. "Feraligator, hold on!" "Garchomp, finish of with Earthquake!" Garchomp brought down its hands and created a strong tremor which sent Feraligator flying towards the wall. Feraligator then slid down, unconscious. " Feraligator is unable to battle," the announcer was saying, "so that means Cynthia is the winner!" The crowd went wild after the announcer's words. The challenger went over to the other side of the field and shook hands with Cynthia, saying "Thanks Cynthia, that was a great battle, I hope to see you again sometime." "Thank you, and good luck out there." "Wow Pikachu, that was a great battle wasn't it?" "Pikachu Pika(It's going to be us, winning the Kalos League)" A breaking news story came on and the two friends turned around to watch it. "Hello I'm Sam Tucker and we've received some breaking news in the town of Geosenge, in Kalos. Today a man was found dead on the ground, killed in the most gruesome way. His chest was torn open, and his face was stabbed multiple times. Police say this could be the work of a new serial killer. If you are a trainer in or traveling to Kalos, remember to take extreme caution. I'm Sam Tucker, and this was breaking news."

"PIKACHU!(THAT'S WHERE WE'RE GOING!)" "What the fuck, it just had to be in Kalos!" Both friends looked at each other "I've got a bad feeling about this." Ash said. Later, when the plane docked in Hoenn, Ash went out to get May, the girl he was asking to accompany him in Kalos. He found her arguing with her parents, and, as he got closer, he heard what they were saying. "I'll be alright, Ash will protect me if anything happens." Ash blushed as he heard that comment May made. "May, it's a serial killer you're facing with!" Norman yelled. "Honey, couldn't you stay home, at least until the serial killer is caught?" Caroline said. "Mom, if I had to stay home for every little crime that goes on in my travels, I wouldn't have even completed my journey in Hoenn!" She protested, starting to move away to run. " Honey not even Ash can protect you from a man who is out to KILL!" " I'm sorry dad." she said, as she turned around and started running away from them. "Honey, stop, we only want what's best for you!" "Leave me alone!" May screamed as she kept running, and bumped into Ash. May was momentarily surprised, then grabbed Ash's hand and started pulling him towards the gate. Both entered the plane before Norman and Caroline could catch them. "Pika Pikachu(Glad you could make it May.)" Pikachu said. "Ash, it's great to see you again." May said happily. "You heard the news, right May? "Yes, it's terrible, isn't it? The poor man probably had a family." She responded sadly. "May if anything happens, don't worry, I'll protect you." "Oh Ash, that's so sweet." May said, her eyes shining.

What will await them in Kalos? Will anything happen to them? Why am I speaking like this? I hope you liked this chapter, so stay on the lookout for the next one. Also remember to review and tell me where I can improve. This was pokemon wars 22, sayonara.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, pokemon wars 22 here once again. I just wanted to thank all of you for reviewing my story, this has inspired me so much. Anyway, you're probably wondering "Why the hell did May run away from her parents?" The answer is, I wanted to put something crazy and unexpected in this fanfic, same thing with the serial killer, who will be appearing again. Anyway, enough from me and on to chapter 2...  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"Ash Ketchum, what do you mean that May ran away from her parents?!" "Mom, she had to, catching the serial killer could take a really long time!" Ash had contacted his mother before the plane left, explained what happened, and was getting yelled at by his mother. "Mrs. Ketchum, I'm sorry to say this, but Ash is right." "Pika-Pika(I'm with Ash in this conversation too." Delia sighed, her adored son, her only memento of Pyro Ketchum, was going out into a potentially extremely dangerous situation with a runaway daughter of an old friend and his closest pokemon/friend. "Okay, you can go to Kalos, but please be safe." "Thanks mom, and don't worry, have forgotten the self defense lessons I took from Brawly?" "No, I haven't Ash." Delia responded chuckling lightly. "Well goodbye Ash, remember to call me when you get to Kalos." "I will mom, bye." The Xtranserver screen went black and Ash turned to May. "Well, that's one problem solved." Ash said. "Thanks Ash, I know I can always count on you." "No problem, you can always count on me. Now let's just sit back and enjoy the flight."

Four And 1/2 Hours Later

"Finally, we're here in Kalos." Ash said to May and Pikachu as they walked through the airport which was unusually emptier than it usually was. "I see you haven't lost you're adventuring spirit" May replied. "May, you'll see I haven't lost many things." "Town maps for new trainers! New, discounted town maps in blue and pink!" a man said from a stall which was selling a lot. "Great, town maps, we need that for our journey. I'll take two town maps, one pink and one blue." Ash said as the group got near the stall "That'll be 2000 pokedollars." "Good thing I brought 3000 pokedollars with me." Ash muttered as he counted out 2000 pokedollars. "Thank you sir." the man said as he handed over the town maps. "So now what?" May said as they were leaving the airport. "Well, the city we're in is called Lumiose City," Ash responded, checking the town map, "and the nearest Gym is in Santalune City, so I think we should go there." "Ash, are there any contests around there?" "Yes, in fact there's a contest in Vaniville Town taking place in five days." "So we need to just take Route 4?" May said, checking her own town map.(AN: from here on, the town map will be abbreviated to TP) "Right May, so let's get started." "Right." "Pikachu.(Right)"

Our heroes are walking through Route 4, when a trainer met Ash's eyes "When trainers' eyes meet, it's a battle" As the battle began, Ash's TP said "You are challenged by Youngster Joey. Youngster Joey sent out Pidgey." "Pidgey!" the little brown bird said as it prepared for battle. "Pidgey huh." Ash said "Alright go Pikachu!" "Pik-A!(You're on!)" "Alright, Pikachu use Electro Ball!" "Pika pika PI!" Pikachu said as he launched the electric type attack. So powerful was the attack, that Pidgey was knocked out instantly. "Pidgey return," the trainer said as he recalled his bird pokemon. "I gotta say, you're a really strong trainer to have defeated my Pidgey in one hit. Here's 362 pokedollars for winning." "Thanks, hopefully you'll get stronger" "I will, and we will have a rematch when that happens." Ash and May continued down Route 4 until they met another trainer. "Gardening is a fine way to battle" The TP said "You are challenged by Gardener Gordon. Gardener Gordon sent out Corphish." "Corphish!" the red crab said as it touched down on the ground. "Go Pikachu!" "Pikachu!" Pikachu said as it also touched down. "Corphish, use Bubble!" "Corphish!" the red crab said as it launched an array of small bubbles. "Pikachu, hold your ground and use Thunderbolt!" "Pika-chuuuuu!" the yellow bolt of electricity passed through the Bubble attack and hit Corphish, knocking him out instantly. "Corphish, return. You're a strong one, aren't you? Here's 370 pokedollars for winning." "Thank you, good luck out there." Nearing Santalune City, our heroes meet another trainer. "When I roller skate, there is no stopping me." TP said "You are challenged by Roller Skater Judy. Roller Skater Judy sent out Zigzagoon." "Zig Zag" the light and dark brown racoon pokemon said as it appeared. "Pikachu go and use Quick Attack!" "Pika PIKA!" the yellow mouse said as it takeled Zigzagoon at lightning speed. "Zigzagoon use Headbutt" "Pikachu use Thunder!" Although damaged by the Headbutt, Pikachu managed to recover and shoot an enormous bolt of lightning that ended the battle. "Zigzagoon, return. I gotta admit, you're one of the strongest trainers I met. Here's 549 pokedollars." "Sweet, thanks for the battle."

Our heroes continued on Route 4 until arriving at Santalune City. "Wow, Santalune City is so... beautiful." "True, but right now, we need to get Pikachu to the Pokemon Center. He's pretty tired from the battles we did." "Right" "Entering the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy said "Welcome to the Pokemon Center, we heal your Pokemon to full health. Would you like to heal your Pokemon?" "Yeah Nurse Joy, please help my Pikachu. He's pretty tired from the battles we did." "Of course, please wait a moment while we heal him to full health. Meanwhile, you can take a glance at our items in the Poke Mart." "Got it, thanks Nurse Joy." "Welcome to the Poke Mart! What would you like to buy?" Looking around, Ash decided to buy five more potions. May decided to buy three Sitrus Berries(for her contests). "May, let me pay for your stuff." "Thank you so much Ash" May said, wondering how Ash became such a gentleman. Leaving the Pokemon Center, Ash and May found some sort of commotion in the center of town. They were hearing shouts like "Professor, give me a pokemon!" or "Hey buddy, that pokemon is mine!" Moving to where the commotion was, they saw a man walking with a case under his arm. "Who is that man?" Ash asked a boy near the front of the crowd. "That's Professor Plantane, the famous pokemon professor of the Kalos region." "I think I met him somewhere." Ash muttered. Then, raising his voice he yelled "Professor!" That caught the professor's attention as he turned around to face Ash. "And you are...?" the professor asked him. "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." "Pallet Town hmmm? Okay," the professor said to Ash, "seeing that you are already a trainer, if you want a pokemon from me, you're going to have to earn it." "Easy, I'll beat the Gym Leader to earn him." "Very well then, I shall see you fight the Gym Leader and if you win, I'll give you a pokemon." "Ash come on let's go to the damn Gym already" "Right." "So this is you're girlfriend?" the professor said to Ash when the crowd dispersed. "NO!" both May and Ash cried in unison, making them both blush. "We're just friends traveling together." May quickly explained.

"We're here!" Ash said as they arrived at the front of the gym. Our group entered the Gym, where they found a young woman with sandy blond hair and dark green eyes looking at pictures of bug pokemon. "Hello Viola, it's been some time." The Gym Leader turned around and said, smiling "Professor too long I believe." then noticing Ash and May, she said "Are both of you challengers?" "Only Ash is, Ms. Viola" "Just call me Viola." she said to May. Turning to Ash she said "let's go to the battlefield in the back. The professor can be the referee." "Very well" the professor responded. Arriving at the battlefield Viola took one side and Ash the other. Professor Plantane took the center and said "This is an official Gym battle between Gym Leader Viola of Santalune City and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. Trainers release your pokemon!" The TP said "You are challenged by Leader Viola. Leader Viola sent out Surskit." "Surskit!" the blue spider with yellow hair said as it landed gracefully. "Pikachu go and use Iron Tail!" "PikACHA!" Pikachu said as its tail took a metallic sheen as the battle began...

Yup, this is a cliffhanger. Please remember to review and stay patient for the next chapter. pokemon wars 22, see you until then.


	3. Chapter 3

Sup my peeps, pokemon wars 22 here. Thank you for them reviews but I know you guys can post more. Now on to the battle... DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Pokemon, sadly.

Last time in TOGETHER FOREVER, Ash challenged Leader Viola to a gym battle. The battle began. Viola sent out Surskit and Ash sent out Pikachu. The battle begins with an Iron Tail...

CHAPTER 3

The Iron Tail heading towards Surskit at an incredible speed. Viola called out, "Surskit, use Ice Beam!" "Pikachu use Quick Attack!" Although the Ice Beam was heading straight for Pikachu, the little mouse was easily able to dodge to the side with the increased speed of Quick Attack. "Pikachu use Electro Agility!" Everyone looked confused except for Pikachu, who gave an evil little smirk. "Pika pika PikaCHU!" Pikachu said as his speed suddenly was increased. So high was increased his speed that Pikachu became a blur. Then, a ball of electricity formed on Pikachu. Pikachu jumped up and launched the Electro Ball at an incredibly high speed. "Surskit dodge!" Surskit tried to dodge but the Electro Ball was too fast. The Electro Ball impacted, and a huge cloud of smoke surrounded Viola's side of the field. "Is that all you got Ash? My Surskit can last longer than that." Viola said confidently. "Are you that sure?" Ash replied. The cloud of smoke cleared, and Surskit was revealed, swirls in its eyes. "Surskit is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner!" "Surskit return, how the hell did you...?" "I'll explain after the battle, or are you forfeiting?" Ash said grinning. "Alright Ash, great job!" May cheered from the stands. "Don't get too cocky, I still have one pokemon left and she's my strongest."

"Bring it." "Go Vivillion!" "Pika cha chu?(That's all you have, a butterfly with colors?)" "Vivi li li!(For underestimating me, I will crush you!)" "Electricity sparked around Pikachu's cheeks as he said "Pikachu Chuu!(I'll give you a huge shock at the end of this)" "Vivillion!(I'll embarrass you and your master in front of his girlfriend!)" "Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" "Pika CHUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu said as he put every bit of power in the Thunderbolt. Vivllion, dodge and use charge sunlight!" Vivillion dodged, but the Thunderbolt continued and hit the ground, where it threw up an enormous amount of dust. When it cleared, an enormous crater was revealed, that nearly covered the whole side of Viola's field. Everyone looked in shock except for Ash and Pikachu, who gave a mischievous grin. "Pikachu use Dig!(AN: Pikachu really can learn Dig with the TM Dig)" "Pika!" Pikachu said as he burrowed into the ground. "Vivillion quickly charge up that Solarbeam!" Viola said, worried what Ash would do next. "Almost there." Ash muttered, "Vivillion use Solarbeam!" "Pikachu use Iron Whip!" Pikachu surfaced just before the crater, and its tail became metallic as it started shaking it cutely. Vivllion was mesmerized by the tail which was also shining so it stopped its attack to look at the tail better. Pikachu took advantage by jumping up and hitting Vivillion with its Iron Tail. "Pikachu, use Shock!" "Pika Pi Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu said as he fired small bolts of electricity at Vivillion. "Nice try Ash, but the electricity isn't hurting Vivillion, if you haven't noticed." Viola said but she sounded unsure of herself. "Pikachu back into the ground!" Pikachu went back into the ground. Viola called out unnerved, "Vivillion, quickly charge up Solarbeam!" "Oh no you don't! Pikachu, absorb that electricity from the crater and use Thunder Magnet!" The crater started to glow as the electrical remainder of the Thunderbolt started flowing to where Pikachu might be. After all the electricity flowed into where Pikachu was, he surfaced. "Vivillion get out of there!" Vivillion started flying away, but it was no use. Although the enormous bolt of electricity Pikachu fired was "dodged" by Vivillion, it arced back and went racing towards Vivillion. "Vivillion, behind you!" Viola called out to her. When Vivillion turned around, she was met with a huge bolt of electricity. Just before it hit, Vivillion said, "Vivi lillion!(Holy shit!)" And then an enormous explosion surrounded her. When it lifted, Vivillion fell towards the battlefield.

"Vivillion, no!" Viola cried out, "Return." When Vivillion was returned, she walked over to Ash, and said "You're something special, with all those crazy moves of yours. As the Gym Leader of Santalune Gym, I present you with your very own Bug Badge!" "Wow these badges are better designed than ever." "Also, you can have this badge case. Oh yeah I almost forgot, here's 1920 pokedollars for winning." "How about we stay here for a while and eat lunch?" the professor cut in. Turning to Viola he said "If that isn't too much trouble." Viola nodded, "No trouble at all. Besides, Ash has a lot to explain."

Later as the professor was cooking some burgers over a grill, Ash and Viola were conversating about the moves Ash used in battle. "What was those moves you called out to Pikachu? You called them Electro Agility, Iron Whip, Shock, and Thunder Magnet." "This might take a while." Ash said, grinning. "Electro Agility is Electro Ball and Agility. Since the faster a pokemon is, the stronger is Electro Ball, I got Pikachu to use Agility and then to use Electro Ball to double its power. Iron Whip is a combination of Iron Tail and Tail Whip. We made it up to counter powerful beam attacks and protecting moves. It's cute to the pokemon, so they stop their attack to take a closer look at it. While they're distracted, Pikachu jumps up and uses Iron Tail. Shock is actually part of Thunder Magnet. If Pikachu's Thunder or Thunderbolt misses, then he uses Shock on them, goes underground and absorbs the electricity to power up a Thunder. The Magnet part is that the small shocks from Shock attracts the electricity from the Thunder, so there is no escaping." Viola sat back to process the info she just heard. After a while, she said to May "Are you a trainer too? Would you like to battle me?" "Oh no, I'm a coordinator." May responded. The professor then served the food, and everybody dug in ravenously.

A few minutes after eating, they heard a loud knock and somebody called out, "May Maple, we are the police your parents hired. Please come out peacefully and we will not hurt you. You have 2 minutes." "What happened with May and her parents?" Viola hissed. May and Ash explained everything as fast as they could. When they finished, Viola nodded. "May Maple, you have 30 seconds!" the voice boomed. "Professor, take them to the back door, I'll hold them off!" Viola said. Then to Ash and May, she said "I'm glad I met you guys. Now GO!" "Miss Maple, we are coming in. when they came in, they were shocked to find only Viola. "Oh my, please excuse us Miss Viola, we must have tracked down the wrong place." "Yeah you fucking better apologize!" The police left, ashamed of themselves. Meanwhile, on Route 3... "That was close." Ash said. "But onward to Vaniville Town right?"May said. Ash nodded, grinning "Onward." "Mind if I join you?" the professor asked. "Not at all."Ash said. Everyone said at the same time, "Onward to Vaniville Town!"and started laughing.

So how was it? Sorry for the delay, but I'm doing the state tests so I can't write as much as before. Now before you leave this page, LEAVE A DAMN REVIEW! :-) pokemon wars 22, chao.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, pokemon wars 22 here. Sorry it took so long to update, but most of the time I was studying for my many tests in a few days. DO NOT WORRY! Now that I am finished with the test, I promise I'll update faster. Many thanks to midnightrebellion86 and Platrium who helpfully pointed out my mistake. I recommend reading midnightrebellion86's Traveling World's: The Kanto League and Platrium's The Amazing Race Pokemon 1 and 2. Also remember to review people! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Pokemon...

CHAPTER 4 :)

As our heroes kept walking down Route 3 quickly to eliminate the possibility of getting caught by the police May's parents hired, they were making a conversation. "How the hell did your parents hire the police to track you down!" "I would like to know how they hired a whole police force too."

May sighed, then she began explaining, "As you already know, my dad is a Gym Leader. So at times we have to deal with crazy fans and stuff like that, plus the threat of one of us being kidnapped and being ransomed. So my parents hired an undercover police force to do the job in case these things happen." At about this time, they reached Santalune Forest, and the trees started to get thicker. But no one seemed bothered by the trees blocking out sunlight as they went deeper into the forest. "Oh yeah, Ash I forgot to give you your new pokemon."

The professor took out the same case he had when Ash and May first met him. He opened it, and inside there were 6 pokeballs and 6 of what seemed to be a type of red tablet turned off. The professor took out 3 of the pokeballs and said "Come on out!" From the first pokeball appeared a green otter like pokemon. The second pokeball revealed a yellow fox like pokemon. The third and final pokeball revealed a blue frog like pokemon. "Ash, here is your pokedex. Also, one for you May. Just point it at any pokemon, and it will automatically give the information on that pokemon. Try it." "Okay." Ash said as he pointed the pokedex at the green otter pokemon. The pokedex opened and said "Chespin, the Spiny Nut pokemon. The quills on its head are usually soft. When it flexes them, the become so hard and sharp that they can pierce rock." "Wow" Ash said. Turning to the fox like pokemon the pokedex said "Fennikin, the Fox pokemon. Eating a twig fills it with energy, and its roomy ears give vent to air hotter than 390 degrees Fahrenheit." "That's awesome." Ash commented. Turning finally to the blue frog, the pokedex said "Froakie, the Bubble Frog pokemon. It secretes flexible bubbles from its chest and back. These bubbles reduce the damage it would otherwise take when attacked." "Wow that's soooooo cool!" Ash said. "Well Ash, which pokemon will you choose?"

"I have to choose Froakie, it looks so awesome." "What about you May?" "Me?" May said. "Yes May, you can also choose your own pokemon." the professor answered to her question. "Well... I would like to have this adorable little Fennikin." "Great choice both of you. Here are Froakie's and Fennikin's pokeballs." "Alright, Fennikin/Froakie, return." Both May and Ash said as they recalled their pokemon.

Later, as our heroes were reaching the outskirts of Santalune Forest, a yellow mouse like pokemon appeared. "Pika?" the Pikachu said as it passed by. "Oh it's so cute, I'm gonna catch it! Go Glaceon!" "Glaceon!" the graceful light blue ice type said. "Glaceon, use Icy Wind!" "Glace!" Glaceon said as the freezing wind coming out of its mouth hit the Pikachu. "Pika..." it said as it was frozen solid. "Alright now go... oh right I guess I forgot to bring pokeballs. Ash will you lend me one?" May asked "Here you go." Ash said while facepalming. "Thanks, now go pokeball!" The ball consumed the Pikachu and started shaking. Vwoop. Vwoop. Vwoop. Click! "Alright, I caught a Pikachu!"

May cheered. Then she realized she forgot to scan the Pikachu. May took out her pokedex and pointed it at the pokeball she had. The pokedex said "Pikachu the mouse pokemon. It raise its tail to check its surroundings. The tail is sometimes struck by lightning in this pose. **Notes:**_ This is a female pokemon with the moves Tail Whip, Thundershock, Growl, Play Nice, and Quick Attack._" "Those are some pretty nice moves, but what is the move Play Nice?" Ash asked. "Play Nice is a normal type move which lowers the target's attack stat." "I could use this for the contest at Vaniville Town."

"Uh guys, I think we better get a move on." Ash said "Why?" May asked. "Night is falling fast and its already dark enough in this damn place" "Don't worry guys, in the next hour we should be arriving at Aquacorde Town." Later, while exiting the forest, something shiny caught Ash's eye. As he he went to go get it, a bird like pokemon appeared. The TP read "A wild Fletchling appeared." "Alright, go Pikachu!" Ash said to his trustworthy partner. "Pika!" "Alright Pikachu, end this quick with a Thunderbolt!" "Pika! Pika-chuuuu!" The Fletchling thought it could take the attack head on, but it was wrong. The bird cried out as 100,000 volts of electricity surged through it. "Great job Pikachu, now go pokeball!" The pokeball flew through the air and when it hit the Fletchling, it sucked it in and started shaking. Vwoop. Vwoop. Vwoop. Click! "Alright, I caught a Fletchling!" Ash then pointed the pokedex at the pokeball and it read "Fletchling the tiny robin pokemon. Despite the beauty of its lilting voice, it's merciless to intruders that enter its territory. **Notes:**_ This is a male pokemon with the moves Tackle and Growl_

"Ash, what happened?" May said as she and the professor caught up to him. "Oh, I saw something shiny and wanted to see what it was, but a Fletchling attacked me." "Well then, let's see what that item was." Ash went and picked up the item, then the TP said "You have found a Heracronite" "Ash," the professor said in a surprised tone "that is the mega stone to mega evolve Heracross. Once you get a mega ring, you can get a Heracross to mega evolve it." "I already have a Heracross." "That's great, now you have to get the mega ring, but we'll talk about that later. Come on."

A few minutes later our group made it to Aquacorde Town. "Hey you kid, do you want to battle?" and the group looked to see who it was.

So how was it? Awesome, good or meh? I should be updating faster now that the tests are done. Review forever people! Pokemon wars 22, signing out


	5. Chapter 5

_**SPECIAL**_ **ANNOUNC****EMENT**

For those of you thinking this was an epic new chapter of TOGETHER FOREVER, I am extremely sorry to say this not. What happens is that I am going on a important trip to Colombia, soooo since I don't have a laptop, I'm afraid I can't update until I return to US. Meanwhile you guys can read my favorite stories until I come back. Again I am so sorry for this delay. I will have to leave this Friday so I typed this quickly to not worry you guys. Well better keep packing, but thank you for the patience and understanding people. See you in 2-2 1/2 weeks approximately, which will be the time I'll probably stay there. This was pokemon wars 22 talking to ya'll, see you until then...


End file.
